1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear structure for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known conventional vehicle rear structure, rear side frames are connected to the rear ends of side sills; coupled to the lower portions of the rear side frames is a rear subframe on which the driving unit and other parts are mounted; and from the rear side frames, inclined members extend obliquely forward and inward in the vehicle width direction (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this vehicle rear structure, the front ends of the inclined members are connected to a crossmember that bridges the rear side frames. In this vehicle rear structure, front walls of the brackets extending downward from the connecting portions between the inclined members and the crossmember are in contact with a rear wall of a battery frame.
In this vehicle rear structure, when a load at a rear-end collision of the vehicle (collision load) is inputted to the rear side frames, the collision load is transferred from the rear side frames to the side sills. The collision load is also transferred from the rear side frames to the battery frame via the inclined members and the brackets. Thus, the rear side frames transfer the collision load to the side sills and the battery frame efficiently. The vehicle rear structure absorbs collision energy efficiently.